


A Day at the Beach

by Charmedforever9494



Series: Smoaking Canary Sweetness [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Family, Smoaking Canary, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Felicity take James to the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of the 'Smoaking Canary Sweetness' series

“But mama, I wanna go in the ocean now!” James whined from his spot under the umbrella.

 

Sara and Felicity had taken the day off and decided to spend it at the beach with their energetic ten year old. It was a beautiful day filled with sunshine and there was a nice cool breeze. The family of three sat on the beach on a large blanket under a bright red umbrella. The youngest of the family bounced on his heels in excitement as he awaited his mama’s approval to go into the water.

 

“Baby boy, calm yourself” Sara chuckled at the child’s barely contained excitement. “If you go running out into the sun and into the ocean without sunscreen, your mama’s gonna have a heart attack”

“Mom, I’m not a baby anymore” James pouted and turned to Felicity. “I’m sorry mama. Please don’t have a heart attack”

 

Felicity laughed at the expression on her wife’s face and gave her son a quick kiss on the forehead. “It’s okay baby, mama’s fine. Let’s just get some sunscreen on you so I don’t hear any complaints tonight about sunburn. Then mom can take you to the water while I read under the nice shade”

 

“I don’t need to be taken to the water” James argued with a frown but still remained motionless as Felicity rubbed sunscreen onto his back. “I can swim just fine”

 

“We know you can swim, kid. But the ocean is different from Uncle Ollie’s pool. The waves can be pretty rough so I just want to make sure you’re safe” Sara grinned at the boy’s frown and finished up applying her own sunscreen.

 

“But mom, I can handle the waves!” the ten year old said and got up from the blanket once Felicity started on applying sunscreen to her own arms. “Aunt Nyssa took me out to the ocean last month when I stayed with her. We trained in the water and she says that I’ll be able to survive if I ever get thrown off a boat!”

 

“Um who said anything about getting thrown off a boat? I don’t plan on letting you get thrown off a boat. Why would you get thrown off a boat? Who would even want to throw you --- ”

 

“Babe, breathe” Sara groaned at the worried look on her wife’s face and made a mental note to have a discussion with the Heir to the Demon the next time she called. “Our son is not getting thrown off a boat any time soon…or ever, if I have a say about it. James…we really need to come up with a training plan for you and your Aunt Nyssa. One that your mama and I approve of.”

 

Sara gave the boy a clap on the back along with a firm look. “Go. Have fun but be safe. You stay in our line of sight and don’t go too far. Your mama won’t be too happy if I have to go in and save you”

 

James grinned excitedly and gave his mothers a hug before running towards the water.

 

“Sara”

 

“I know, babe. I’ll give Nys a call when we get back”

 

“Sara”

 

“Yeah, I’m going” the older blonde chuckled and drew her wife in for a deep kiss. She pulled away and passed Felicity her book before getting up and running to where their son swam in the ocean.

 

Felicity breathed in deeply and laughed softly to herself as she watched her son tackle her wife into the light waves. _How did I get so lucky? I’m so glad we decided to have a day at the beach._ She picked up her book and settled into the blanket under the shade. Not even a moment later, she was immersed in her novel with the sounds of her wife and son’s laughter in the background.


End file.
